comicfanonpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Right Now
Right Now is the seventh track on The Crow: Night Avenger Soundtrack Movie, it is played by Nappy Roots. Lyrics Hey...stay...nappy roots....yeah...hey.. now if the world was my oyster baby girl everyday could be red lobster and you would be draped in pearls but it's not read the front page herald we need help sometime I wish I could save the world till death I wonder if there's any heroes left quiet is kept won't hold my breath land of the slaves, home of the graves of war aids, young aids, gone crazed these military ways in a flak scene love and basketball blood and alcohol cryin' my eyes out as I watch the tower fall nowhere is safe, comfort is a coffin man lookin' out the window duckin' and crawlin' man daddy your son is callin' man look at this broken man with broken plans thankful as hell we holdin' hands now I’m feelin' love used to livin' it up not givin' a f***, livin's enough you got to stand for something how about some hardcore save the world around the globe in ninety days hell on earth they say its nintey-nine ways to meet your maker, dare the devil and I bet you be brave it's just a phase like in puberty at school to be crazed I got the classroom bully on my list to behave and if he cant then I’m show him what it means to be saved I’m just a nerd on my last straw bout ten of this my last call my self esteem extended like this planet bout to blast off 3 - 2 - 1 feel the black planet I'm like damn is that granite that I could be a rapper, a hobo, or some mechanic that I could be a failure, in fact that’s how I planned it cause I could never say the whole world is too demanding and I could never video shoes I couldn’t handle it so what if I tried to just do scales and not dibs and I settled every god in the crib until then just prepared for this war to begin so you could stand up you got to stand for something (so you can stand up) you got to stand for something (understand) you got to stand for something (but nothing) mentally still they whippin' us 30 lashes ain't no love, ain't no sympathy them dirty bastards be washin' our brains with chemicals insubliminal leaving our sight impaired but its right there in plain view claim you pack a pistol already but the missles are already aimed to shoot one push of a button and this whole ****** game is through all of a sudden there's mushroom clouds evacuate the crowd it's too late, it contaminates the (?) the symptoms are maliable contagious without protection its infecting all ages soon your body's going through stages all at once the machine rages right now (contaminate the planet, do it) right now (no time is better than the present) right now (we got to see some homie make it) right now (I'm tired of this now) right now (exterminate the planet, do it) right now (no time is better than the present) right now (we got to see some homie make it) right now (the time is now) Category:Fanon Movie Music